


死神VS三好

by makiyakinabe



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Goodbye Fourth Wall, Miyoshi is Trollyoshi, Unreliable Narrator, afterdeath
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyakinabe/pseuds/makiyakinabe
Summary: 「本人若放棄把沙丁魚頭拿來做笑柄的大好機會，名就不叫三好。」——三好內心OS（死神：？？？？）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> •之前寫的一點小東西，分段po  
> •我的中文寫作水準… 好像很差？很久沒用中文寫東西了所以¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> •稍偏佐三／三佐

ま—— か——。於一九四〇年〇月〇日死於火車事故，得年二十八歲。 

那個人，在我的筆記本上就只有這樣寫。 

我的筆記本可不是一般人拿來作記錄、文創的工具，雖然它乍看之下跟紳士學者們所隨身攜帶的皮革記事簿沒什麼兩樣，不過相較起來，我的筆記本不但會自我填寫，頁面還永遠用不完，很神奇對吧？ 

這，不只是我的無價之寶，也是我的飯碗。 

如果你正心裏想著，「咦這不就是哪個什麼動漫來著，寫誰的名字誰就翹辮子的那個？」，哎呀，真是遺憾！雖然你的猜測非常接近，但是錯就是錯。在那個生命不值一分錢、人類大眾如被打到的蒼蠅般紛紛倒下的年代，哪位死神有那個美國時間在異世界翹二郎腿等著看戲？ 

啊，說溜了嘴。 

算了，也罷。 

沒錯，正如我所說，我乃死神是也，勸送已故者離世是我的工作。而我的筆記本，正是如假包換的生死簿。 

我和ま—— か——那個人相遇，是在好幾世紀之前，一個雪蓋滿地的災難現場。 

什麼，你問我那現場在哪裡？這沒差吧？你們人類無論在地球上的哪個角落，終究會面臨死亡，而當那一刻來臨後，什麼都再也不重要了。 

當然，要叫已故者自己轉身說走就走，想也知道是不可能的任務。 

那個人正是如此。 

那時我當死神才當了沒幾十年，就被叫去戰爭時代幫忙，而不是從古至今哪國都有過的小衝突時期，而是第二次世界大戰的時代。而上司第一個指定給我的已故者，正是最令我頭疼的他。欸… 回想當時位於等級最低的我，碰上一個屍骨未寒的日本青年不但沒被給予應有的尊重，還被牽著鼻子走，真糗！ 

我們死神做這行的工作態度大有不同，有些喜歡切入正題，一開口就透露身分目標，有些則就算到最後一刻依然守口如瓶，等已故者自己開竅，反正有的是時間。我那時的態度，就位於中間，先打聲招呼再說。 

「ま—— か——？」 

「很抱歉，死神大人，這裏並沒有那個人。」 

沒錯，那個人打從開始就是個大麻煩。 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •三好可能有點ooc

看我啪一聲地把筆記本闔上，一臉疑惑，站在我面前的青年不禁露出狐狸般的笑容，思毫沒有已故者應有的困惑與不捨。 

「你看我就跟你說吧，死神大人，你可認錯人囉～」 

「我說這位先生，你們人類睜眼說瞎話也要有個限度。人都掛了，靈魂都出竅了，還跟神明狡辯什麼？真是豈有此理！」 

青年輕鬆地搖搖頭、聳聳肩，腳旁本身的遺體連看都不看一眼地說：「死神大人啊死神大人，誰叫你不僅盗用了沙丁魚頭的面孔，一舉一動還做得有模有樣？我區區一個人，怎麼能禁得起如此誘惑？」 

我瞬時愣住。 

我們死神做這行靠的就是一張臉，已故者最想再見「哪個人」一面，我們就以「哪個人」的面貌親近他，好讓他放下戒心。不瞞你說，我們原有的面貌實在好看不到哪裡去，即使本神並沒有非人類莫屬的外貌分別，要叫已故者們當場拋棄生前的神美觀朝著怪模怪樣的面孔說笑，也未免太強人所難了。 

不過話說回來，我從事這行那麼久，男女老少種種角色都扮過，就是沒演過一條魚。 

你說，僅僅一條魚要怎樣協助一個人放下對世間的牽掛？ 

看我一頭霧水的表情，青年不但毫無愧疚，還趣味十足地補充：「我說的『沙丁魚』可不是指真正的魚喔？」 

「放肆！用不著你來解釋！」 

青年「哇～」一聲、眼睛一閃，一臉佩服地拍手叫好。 

你們人類不知道為什麼，最喜歡把自己的所有藏這藏那，而最善常藏起來的，就是你們的那顆心。明知心臟都停了，身體都廢了，跟本用不著在乎這所謂的面子，但是你們已故者就是那麼不講理，生前是什麼樣的人，死後就是什麼樣的鬼。 

我們死神是不吃這套的。對我們來說，一就是一，二就是二。 

所以如你想像，我完全被那個人給哄了，直到「哇連說話態度也一模一樣耶～」這句莫名其妙的話從他口中而出為止。 

看我怒氣衝衝的樣子，青年終於忍無可忍，「噗」一聲笑了出來。「嘻嘻，死神大人，真有你的！要不是你身著那批一點都不時髦的紋付羽織袴，我還以為你就是活生生的沙丁魚頭呢！」他的口氣簡直就像一個突然給賞了個棒棒糖的小孩，很明顯就是在火上添油。 

「喂我說你啊ま—— か——」我拿筆記本指向他那欠奏的臉說道。 

青年對我無辜地眨眨眼。 

「這裏並沒有那個人喔，死神大人。」 

「我說這位先生，你也想想你在跟誰說話好嗎？我可是如假包換的死神耶，死、神！」我用不屬於我的指甲敲了敲皮革封面。「你要是再這麼不知好歹，小心我拉你去見伊奘冉尊！」 

「哎呀，踩到地雷了？」 

「你——！」 

青年不但躲避了朝他的朝他臉蛋一揮的筆記本，反而還開始繞著我身走圈子，用犀利的眼神上下打量我的穿著。「要不我們來做個交換吧？死神大人。」 

「我說你不要囉哩囉嗦一直把『死神大人』掛在嘴邊好不好，煩死了！」 


End file.
